Love can Sometimes be Painful
by Claire Farron
Summary: A strange girl passes Ayame's shop he takes a liking to her and wants too meet her badly so he calls in her to be a mdoel for his dresses and such but Ayame learns a dark seceret that this girl carries with her....different summary inside!...pls pls no FA
1. The Meeting

Love is Sometimes Very Painful

Summary:

Ayame Sohma a man with the love to make clothes...and a very nice personality saw a girl pass his shop one day...what will become of this?...Love or will Akito cause Ayame the same pain he has caused Kisa, and Hatori? Can Ayame melt the ice that has formed around this girl's heart with his love and humor!...of will he fall victim?...

Chapter : Meeting of Ayame Sohma and Risa Hashimoto

Risa walked down the street reading a book Risa Hashimoto she was 21 years old and so beautful she had waist length black hair the most beautiful violet eyes that changed from violet to gold every now and then if you watch her close enough that day she was wearing a pair of black baggy pants and a blue tee shirt. She was a very nice girl but, she wasn't perfect Risa carried with her a dark seceret that she was scared to admit to anyone if a male got with in three feet of her she would go crazy and try to kill them she may have looked perfect to all the men but, she was anything but, perfect!

Ayame Sohma watched her pass the store "wow look Mie...at the lovely girl!...she would look nice in some of out dresses don't you think?" he asked her Mie looked at him "Yes Ayame-san I believe she would look lovely" she says and walks in the back to get ready to open the store Risa felt eyes watching her she stopped and looked around "...I am imaging things again..." she said and walked on slower now and more cautious. Ayame tried to get her out of his mind but, it wasn't working with every dress he made Risa came to his mind and he could picture how lovely she would look in the dress, but Ayame knew he couldn't touch her or hug her for what would happen to him _"forget Ayame!" _he mentally yelled at himslef and continued to make dresses.

Risa walked into her house she had bought a few years ago it was a deep blue color and was dark most of the time in the living room there was a black leather sofa, a huge black leather recliner, a small plastic chair, and plasma screen tv. She walked to her room which was painted sky blue and had a king size four poster bed with silk sheets and a blue comfortor with a wordrobe the apartment looked small, but was really big on the inside. Rika walked to her phone there was a massage she was about to delete it but, something made her listen to it "Hello, I am looking for Miss Risa Hashimoto...this is Ayame Sohma I saw your add in the paper about, needing a job?...please call me at 888-2789!...I think I can help you!" The person said and hung up the phone.

Ayame closed his shop down for the day and walked toward Sohma estate "I hope she calls" he said quietly while walking once at Sohma house he went straight to his part of the estate and changed into a pair of loose fitting jeans and white shirt (wow...this is my story) and stood by the window looking at the stars. Then his phone rang he walked over to it "Hello?" he asked Risa looked at her phone "Is this Ayame Sohma?" she asked him he nodded "Yes, whom may I ask is speaking?" he asked back "This is Risa Hashimoto you called my house earlier...saying something about a job am I correct?" she asked. He smiled and wished she could see it "Yes, I did...do you think you could come in around 7:00 am tomorrow morning for the interview?" he asked her "I can do that...Mr. Sohma" she says he smiles "that is great I will see you in the monring then" he said and hung up the phone. She smiled faintly and nodded "I can't wait!".

Well tell me what you think peeps and I will continue if you dont like it then I wont! bye for now .


	2. The Kiss

Chapter 2: The Job and The Almost Kiss!

Risa woke around five the next morning to get ready she had decided to wear a black mini skirt and a sea blue tee shirt she put her hair in a tight ponytail and made her self up for this Sohma man he sounded handsome on the phone and she couldn't wait to meet him as long as he didn't try anything and then she would be fine with the job. Ayame sat at his shop cleaning up "Are you sure this is safe?" Shigure asked Ayame very doubtfully Ayame beamed at him "I am positive what is the worst that can happen Gure-san?" he said and laughed but,what Ayame didn't today was going to change his whole forever!

It was seven and just as she had promised she walked into the shop and looked around "Hello?...is this Ayame Sohma's shop?" she asked and walked through and down the isles "Why Yes it is!" Ayame said comming out of the back when she saw him her heat leapt she could swear he could heart it beating. He walked over and smiled "You must be Risa Hashimoto..." he said she nodded "Yes, I am here for the interview...about the job" she said a bit uneasy about his handsome body..."You already have it my dear...your beauty is like nothing I have ever seen before...you have the job!" he said happily. She smiled and blushed "thank...you Mr. Sohma" she said and bowed deeply "Oh..its nothing my dear!" he said and walked back in the back to get her a outfit to try on.

(FF...six months!)

Risa was starting to feel strange anround Ayame...she was falling for him...but she didnt want to accept it she knew that if he tried anything what would happen but, she was willing to risk it all just for thatone kiss from the man she wanted to kiss her!

Ayame was standing in the back thinking about Risa and how much he wanted to get close to her but, everytime he tried she would move away or not look at him he wanted to feel his skin against hers jsut the thought of it made him get aroused...he looked down "great..." he muttered and walked to the bathroom slowly after about tewnty minutes he came out looking a bit flustered Risa ran up to him "Mr. Sohma are you okay!" she asked in a worried voice!

He nodded and smiled "I am fine my dear" he said and puts his hand on her shoulders for some reason she didn't change she just stood there Ayame slowly moved his face to hers he saw how much her blush had deepened and smiled "My Dear Risa...wrap your arms around me" he said to her she nodded slightly and did as she was told for some reason she felt safe in his arms she didn't want him to let her go at all.

He slowly brought her lips to his carssing her cheek with one hand and the other arm wrapped firmly around her waist a single tear fell from her eye he slowly wiped it away and looked at her she was out of breath and her blush had deepened so much more.

Risa looked at him _'what is this feeling...when I am with him I feel so relaxed' _she thought and hugged him he hadn't changed either he was so puzzled but, he pushed it aside and rested his chin on her head.

Ayame Sohma had melted the Ice around this girls heart...and they had fallen in love!

stay turned for Chapter 3 Akito will make a shocking appearence and change Ayame's and Risa's lofes forever!


	3. Her Connection and Transformation

I changed my mind about that thing I said

Chapter 2: Her Connection and Transformation

A long black car appeared infront of Ayame's shop a man got out he had black eyes,black hair and looked very very frail "is this far enough sir?" the driver asked the man nodded "Yes, thank you" he said and walked into the store.

Ayame and Risa had been kissing for a bout an hour when he heard the front door open he looked up Risa protested but, he stood up and walked in the front once he saw who was standing there his eyes grew wide "..Akito..." he muttered and stepped back in a rush.

Akito smiled and walked up to him "Hello Ayame..did you think that you could keep her from me forever?..let alone six months?" he asked a creepy smirk plastered on his pale face Ayame's eyes seethed with hatred "you leave her alone she has nothing to do with us!" Ayame said his vioce growing from anger. 

Akito stood infront of him "that is where you are wrong Ayame..you have never been more wrong in your life...for she is our key...to freedom" he said just then Risa walked out infront of Ayame he head was throbbing with unimagneable pain but, she didn't show it.

Risa looked at him "...w-ho..a-are...y-you!" she said her voice wavering Akito smiled and looked at her "I am Akito Sohma..heada of the Sohma" he said and bowed she then fell to her knees and held her head Ayame bent down and put an arm around her. Akito smirked "See I told you Ayame...she is the key..but one thing" he said and pulled out a knife "..she must die!".

Risa's eyes turned a crimsion red she slowly stood up far away a man was chanting something "kill the Sohma..for they have betrayed us!" he muttered and continued to wisper Risa's nails grew about three feet longer and her hair became a pale silver color her puplis turned black and her teeth were razor sharp she was growling angerily.

Ayame looked at her Risa his Risa was a monster.

(can he save her before it is too late?...or will she never come back to herself and leave Ayame alone again!.)


End file.
